


I command you!

by Tieflingcosplay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brotp, Fluff, Meowrails, Moirails, Tooth Rotting Fluff, nepeta is a cutie, sollux is a begrudging older brother honestly, tavros gives the best hugs lets be real, they're pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieflingcosplay/pseuds/Tieflingcosplay
Summary: Equius thinks that his moirail should act more appropriate for her blood color. Tavros and Sollux are good older brothers and go along with it.





	I command you!

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhhhhhhh this is really cute I think so here I'm blessing y'all with it.  
> Please leave me comments I live for them  
> Love you guys!

“Now Nepeta, you know how I feel about you hanging around those low bloods.” Equius reprimands gently.  
“Equius!” Nepeta frowned. “Tavros and Sollux are my friends! What do you want me to do, boss them around?”  
“Well… Actually that would be more appropriate.” The sagittarius crossed his arms sternly and looked down at his moirail. Nepeta sighed and straightened her shoulders.  
“Tavros!” She called, waiting for her friend to answer. Soon she saw a large horned head peek around the door frame. The taurus smiled at his friend, “Uhhh, h-hey Nepeta!”  
“Tavros, I order you to come give me a hug!” The leo put her hands on her hips and looked expectantly at the other.  
“Uhh, oh, okay!” Tavros grinned and walked over to his friend, glancing nervously at Equius before pulling the smaller troll into a hug. Nepeta flung her arms around the brown bloods shoulders and lifted herself up onto her tiptoes, she kissed his cheek with an exaggerated chu noise. Tavros laughed and tugged the hem of the others hat down over her eyes, Nepeta batted his hand away and pushed him gently back towards his room. “Is, uhh, is that all you needed?”  
“Yep! Thanks Tavros!”  
“Oh, okay then…” The taurus gave one last tentative smile before walking back to his room. Nepeta turned back to face her moirail triumphantly.  
“Well, was that better?”  
“I suppose… I would prefer if you had a bit more of a STRONG presence. Perhaps if you were a bit more commanding.”  
“Hmm, well paw-lright.” Nepeta clears her throat. “Sooooollux!” She grinned when she heard grumbling from the psionic as he walked out of his room and down the hall.  
“What do you want, AC?” He arched an eyebrow, his arms crossed. Nepeta cocked her hip.  
“Sollux Captor, I order you to pick me up!” She lifts her arms towards her friend. “Lemme sit on your shoulders!”  
The gemini sighs, trying to school his mouth into a scowl. “Fine, your highness.” His voice is fond even though he attempts to sound exasperated. His hands flexed as his psionics spark to life. They wrapped around Nepeta's midsection, tickling gently across the chub of her tummy before lifting her up into the air. She lets out a whoop of excitement, she’s gently settled onto the other’s shoulders before he turns to walk back to his desk. He steadied her with his psionics while going back to typing on his husktop.  
Nepeta giggled from her perch, leaning her elbows on the top of his head. She looked over at Equius and stuck her tongue out at him, her eyes gleaming with laughter. Her moirail just shook his head, exasperated, and went back to his work.


End file.
